It's not always what you think it is
by AllTheLosers
Summary: ...or is it? Stories about the characters in...complicating positions. Mainly Kurofai, will contain other people, open to suggestions!
1. In the bedroom

A/n:I THOUGHT March Break was gonna be a time to write my stories, but NOOOOOOOOO. My moms on a painting binge. I have to do the laundry and she freaks out at me for the littlest things. I wrote this story (Part anyway) on my iTouch. Well my moms iTouch. I typed i in an e-mail and sent it to myself. I am SO smart.

Warnings: Implied stuff. Are they REALLY doing what she thinks they're doing? Contains a lemon.

Disclaimer: You should ALL know who owns Tsubasa right? Right. Ok. (it's not me btw)

* * *

Mokona decided to go to Kuroganes room to bug him. When she got to the door, she heard some voices from the room. Mokona just floated, ear to the door.

"Put it in already! I'm tired of waiting!" a voice Mokona assumed was Kurogane.

"Kuro-tan must wait! I'm trying as hard as I can! I don't want to get hurt!" That was Fais voice. Mokona being who she was, thought that Kurogane and Fai were doing naughty dirty things. So she grabbed her camcorder that Yuko gave her as a white day gift for the special Sake she gave Yuko.

"And...recording." she said quietly.

"hey let's switch, I don't trust you. I want to put it in." Mokona nearly fell out of the air when she heard Kurigane growl that to Fai.

"Oh Kuro-manly has to be on top!" Fai stated, a growl was heard on response.

"Just. Shut. The. Hell. Up. Before. I. Shut. You. Up. I know what I'm doing Mage!"

"Oh? So you've done this before?" Fai asked with a micheavious tone.

"No. I haven't. God, this is so much harder than it looks! It's easier to take it out than put it in!"

"That's a given isn't it? It's too big. The opening is too small. What shall we do?" Fai asked sounding confused.

Mokona was having a hard time floating, so she landed on the ground as queietly As she could. Yuko will love this! She thought excitedly.

"I'm going to force it in! Here goes. Nnngh!" Kurogane grunted really loudly. If that wasn't enough for Mokona, Fais response drove her even wilder.

"Oh harder big guy, Harder!" Fai shouted loudily.

"Would you shut up? I don't want to draw the attention of the Manjuu OR the kids." Kurogane growled angrily.

"Maybe if you bent it this way it would fit b- OW! Meanie."

"Maybe if you would SHUT THE HELL UP I could do this. Also you deserved that. Ahah! I did it! It's in!" Kurogane exclaimed happily.

"Yay! What a good puppy!" Fai shouted and stated to clap.

Mokona was so into listening that she didn't see or hear Syaoran walking up to Kuroganes room.

"WhatchA doing Mokona?" He asked, picking up Mokona.

"Nothing." Mokona said innocently as she swallowed the camcorder.

"Uhm...ok. I need to ask Kurogane-san something." Syaoran started to turn the door knob when Mokona said,

"No Syaoran shouldn't go in. Kuro-tan and Fai are busy." Mokona was a little late as Syaoran had already opened the door.

Mokona had been expecting to see two naked people on the bed.

All there was in the room was Kurogane and Fai standing next do a bookcase.

"Whats up kid?" Kurogane asked.

"Hello there Mokona, Hello Syaoran-kun." Fai said looking the same as usual.

Mokona was confused and drumbstruck. "So Fai and Kurgie werent doing dirty things?" Fai started laughing, Kurogane looked angry and Syaoran blushed and looked at Mokona.

"What on earth are you talking about manjuu? Why the HELL would I do things to HIM?!" Kurogane shouted angrily.

"Silly Mokona. We were just trying to fit this large book into this book case. Kuro-puu wouldn't let me do it."

Just then Sakura ran into the room carrying a yellow thing.

"Fai-san! I got the Lemon juice in my eye! It burns!" Kurogane facepalmed. Only Sakura.

"Ok, come here Sakura-chan." Fai led her away.

* * *

SEE! I told you it had lemon in it!

Argh, so hard to type on an iTouch. I keep pressing wrong buttons x_X

My inspiration was me trying to shove a huge book into a bookcase and I said, "It's easier to take it out then put it in" and immeadiatel thought of dirty thing

Stupid cat, trying to steal my pancake.


	2. In the Science lab

My dogs starting to piss me off . He keeps walking underneath my chair, back and forth, so he get his back scratched. Every time he goes under, he leg starts moving. D: It really annoys me.

Horitsuba-verse

Setting: Science Lab.

Characters: Fai and Kurogane

Rating:T

Unfortunate bystander: Yui

* * *

Yui walked down the hallway to the science lab to ask his baby brother twin, Fai a question about what they would do for dinner, he wasn't sure if Kurogane-sensei was coming or what Fai wanted. He got to the science lab door and stopped when he heard moaning on the other side of the door. The moan was too deep to be Fai, so was it?

"Oh...! Fai! Stop, stop now!" Yes, Yui recognized it as Kuroganes-senseis voice. He heard a giggle in response, no doubt It was Fai,

"Oh...? What happens if I do this? Hehe" Yep that was Fai all right, always causing trouble for Kurogane-sensei.

"Oh God!" Kurogane moaned loudly, "Hey! Don't touch that! It'll become hard!" Yui gasped, hard...? They weren't...were they? He wouldn't put t past either of them to do it at school. I just hope no one, especially Yuko-sensei to walk by and hear this. I wonder if they know how loud they're being, Yui thought.

"Harder than it already is?" Fai asked with Fake innocence. "Lemme see. Oh Kuro-rin-sen~sei~! Gimme that clo~thing!" Yui heard some unzipping of clothing, he immeadiately assumes it was Kurogane's pants being taken off. Oh god, Fai, why? Especially at school, in the science lab. Yui put is hand on his face and shuddered, trying not imagine what he thought they were doing on the other side of the door.

"Ugh, no please don't. Not at school!" Kurogane complained, partly moaning. He doesn't sound like he actually **wants** to Fai to stop, Yui thought grimly. He wasn't sure to stay, leave or walk in the door.

"Too bad. I'm doing it right now!" Fai stated, laughing.

"You...hah...bas...tard. Why...are you OH! Doing this to me?" Kurogane-sensei moaned. If moans anymore, I will becoem aroused, Yui thought gingerly.

"I'm testing Kuro-sama-sensei's sensitivity." Fai said with what Yui would assume would be a sly look. I think I'll go in, just to make sure. That everything's ok I mean, Yui thought.

"Ok, here I go," Yui whispered to himself. he pushed open the door. It was not what he was expecting. He was expecting his brother to be on his knees...doing THAT for Kurogane-sensei. What he saw he wasn't sure was better or worse than his orginal thought.

What he saw was a shocked Fai looking at him with a scared expresssion. Kurogane-sensei was breathing hard and had a big red blush on his face.

"Fai...why is...why...are you?" Yui couldn't even formulate a proper sentence, for that was how shocked he was.

He had walked in on his brother sucking on Kurogane-sensei's nipple. Yep. Fai's mouth was near a taut, pink, pointy looking nipple.

"Uhm, hi Yui. It's a surprise to see you." Fai said, embarassed. Yui just stood there, brain still in slight shock. At least they weren't doing what I thought hey were doing. He thught.

"Yui~!" Fais voice had regained it's usual happy sound. "would you like to join me~? in torturing poor Kuro-tan-sensei?" Yui looked at him with an expression of shock.

"Erm...no, I've got to get to...uhm class. Good bye." Yui said quickly and almost ran out of the room.

"Te he! Ooh~! Kuro-sama-sensei~! What are you doing~?" Fai asked Kurogane who was undoing Fai's shirt. Kurogane's face was inches from Fai's pale chest.

"Oh...not much. Just what you were doing with me." Fai blushed while Kurogane smiled devilish. '

* * *

:D yay. This idea came to me at like 1 AM and I didn't want to forget it, so I wrote it on my iTouch, adding somethings on here!

IF you read this, like it enough to favourite it, please please please leave me a review. They make me happy! You can also suggest situations you want with who you wnat. It can be anyone! Even crack pairings! :D

Also read my story, 2Twinz please. or not. I don't care.


	3. At Yui Sensei's Dorm Room

I love the expression "You can't spell subtext without buttsex" because it's true. I mean look at the two words!

Anywho, this doesn't really fit in the catagory of what I'm writing but I know you'll love it anyway.

Horitsuba-verse

Fai and Kurogane

Along with Yui and Yuko as guests. Yuko being the uninvited kind though X3

This chapter is dedicated to **TrueDespairOverload** because well she's idea-source. I got like four stories from her.

The updates on this may be a little late since I am sick and have to catch on school work. (High Schools a real bitch sometimes)

_~_~~_~~_~_~_~_~_~_

Yui POV

How did this happen? Yuko-sensei had decided to come to our dorm room for dinner, without any prior notice. And Fai had brought Kurogane-sensei to dinner as well, so now I had to cook double the amount of food I had before.

Tonight I had decided to cook something new for Fai, something he had never tried before. It was an American style dish, fish and chips. I had eaten before, but not in the American style, so it would new to me too.

I looked over at Fai, Yuko-sensei and Kurogane-sensei who were all talking. Well Fai and Yuko-sensei were laughing and Kurigane was getting mad. I just hope that Yuko and Fai don't rile him too much. It took me 50 bucks to get the door and wall fixed. That's not counting the window he broke in my room when Fai and Yuko-sensei left through it. That cost me 98 bucks to get it fixed.

"Yui~!" Fai shouts to me, waving his arms around, "is the food almost ready?"

"Yes Fai. It's almost ready." I say to him and turn back around. I can not look at my brother or Kurogane-sensei the same ever again since I caught them in the science. I shudder at the memory.

"Yui-sensei? Are you cold?" Yuko-sensei asks me, concerned. I smile at her.

"No, I'm fine. I just...remembered something...disturbing" I stated, turning around to check on the food. Which was done. I was grabbing some plates from the cabinet when Yuko-sensei asked,

"Oh? What did you remember?" I put the plates down and looked at Kurogane-sensei, who had a worried look on his face. Fai on the other hand, was just smiling, same as always. I looked at Yuko-sensei,

"Oh, just when I found a dead rat in the corner of a restaurant I went to." Yuko-sensei just nodded her head. I put some food on each plate, adding some sashimi for Kurogane-sensei, since I know he'll want some more.

"Here you are everyone. Fish and Chip, American style!" i announce and sit down with my food. Hopefully I will get some normality and not have anyone start anything. The chances aren't good, since it IS my brother and Yuko-sensei who both have a tendancy to rile up Kurogane-sensei.

"How can you people eat this crap?" Kurogane sensei complains, my eye twitches, just ignore him, I think to myself. Fai looked like he was going to say soemthig buy was cut off by Yuko-sensei.

"Does American food make your penis smaller?" she asked, faking innocence and looking at Kurogane-sensei with a smile.

"You're disgusting." Kurogane answers, with a kind o growl. I try to relax, but then Fai yells out,

"It had better not make it smaller! It's already small enough as it is!" We all stare at Fai for a couple of seconds until his and Kurogane-sensei's face turn bright red. Kurogane-sensei puts his head down and covers his eyes and part of his deep red blush using his hand. Fai's head turns down and tries to have his hair cover his blush. Yuko-sensei was smiling an evil grin. She turned to Kurogane-sensei,

"Really? Kurogane-sensei, I thought you would have been well endowed in that part of your anatomy." She then turned to Fai-sensei, "And Fai-sensei! Since when have you seen that particular part of Kurogane-senseis anatomy? Just what have you been doing whilst at home and school?"

I just sighed and our hand on my face, so much for peace. I start to laugh and pick up the plates of food, well Yuko-sensei and mine mine since Fai and Kuro-sensei weren't finished. I continue my light laugh while walking over to the sink. I put the dishes in the sink.

"Well, I'm glad you think it's funny Yui." Fai said queitly, with a touch of ice in his voice. I smiled, still laughing.

"I'm sorry Fai, but that was just too funny. Well Yuko-sensei would you like to go out? So we can give this happy couple some alone time?" I asked smiling and looking at Yuko-sensei. Before either Kurogane-sensei or Fai have time to say anything Yuko answers,

"Of course Yui-sensei!" She got up and grabbed her coat. I grabbed my coat and opened the door, Yuko-sensei walked out the door and I followed. I stopped partway out the door and turned back.

"Fai, there's lotion in the bathroom and make sure you clean up and chnage the sheets when you're done. Ciao!" I called as I closed the door. I could Yuko-sensei laughing and I joined by the elevator.

* * *

Supposed to be doing french, but whatever.

I was inspired by A picture I saw on DeviantART.

Reveiw please.


	4. In Nihon

A/n: Again, I'm sick from school (3 days in a row) but today I was supposed to go, but I fell asleep...and so did my mom.

I was going to do a different scenario, but, I wasn't sure what universe to use. Horitsuba or Alternate. I can't use the orgianl since it involves Yui.

I made a mistake last chapter! I put TrueDespairOverload, but I should have typed **TrueDespairOverlord.** She's my distraction from school work and being sick. and I have mentioned, my idea-source for like 3 ideas. This is one of them. By the way, You should read her **Twisted Tales of Tsubasa, **they are the funniest thing I read, except for the one about everyone going to a pychiatrist and the psychiatrist freaking out.

Enough talking about random stuff,

People: Kurogane & Tomoyo (le gaspe! Not KuroTomo though)

Place: Shirasagi (or however you spell it) Castle in Nihon

Bystander: Fai (and you know he's the jealous type too)

Timeline: When everyone is in Nihon? I don't what chapter that is...

* * *

Fai was skipping along, well as much as you could wearing a furisode, he kept tripping on the sleeves. Whenever he tripped and a servent laughed, he would flash them a glare with his eye golden. Whoever was laughing would immeadietely stop laughing and turn and almost rn the opposite way. Soon word speard and the servents tried to avoid Fai as much as they could. Fai laughed, thinking about how he scared the servents, Kurogane would probably get mad at him and that was almost the whole point.

Fai stopped skipping outside Kuroganes room, smoothed his furisode out and made sure his hair was neat. Well as neat as it ever was. He was about to knock on the door when he saw Syaoran with Mokona on his shoulder walking up to him.

"Hello Syaoran-kun, Mokona." He said, nodding to them.

"Hello Fai-san, what are you doing?" Syaoran asked,

"I was waiting for Ku-" Fai was cut off when he heard a loud...moan...coming from...Kuroganes room?

"DId you hear that Fai, Syaoran?" Mokona whispered to both of them, Syaoran nodded his head,

"Yea...I heard that. Did that sound like a moan to you Syaoran-kun?" Fai asked slightly worried,

"It did...wonder what's goi-," Syaoran was cut off by a yell of "Oh yea! Right there!"

"Was...that Kuro-tan?" Fai asked,

"Sure sounded like him," Mokona replied,

"It did." Syaoran agreed. Fai looked at the door, his eyes narrowing, turning gold.

"Uhm...Fai-san? Should we go in...?" Syaoran asked, Fai just stod there, fists clenched a bit, whether in worry or anger, Syaoran didn't know.

"Oh......yea......right there........" Kurogane moaned from inside the room.

"Like this? Or...this?" A new voice, a high pitched girly voice.

"Tomoyo?" They all asked in unison. Fai was seething, so Syaoran put his hand on Fai's hand to try to get him to calm down, it worked....a little.

"Mmmmmmm....oh god yea! Where did you learn to do this? It doesn't seem like...a...oh....princessly thing to learn." Kurogane asked, clearly in bliss because of _whatever_ Tomoyo was doing.

"Is she...doing what Mokona think she's doing?" Mokona asked Syaoran. Syaoran looked at Mokona, then at Fai. Fai's shoulders were heaving, but he wasn't crying, he was seething in anger. His fists were clenched, breathing out loudly, his brows were constricted together and his eye was golden. Fai looked like he was about to murder someone, Kurogane or Tomoyo, most likely. Syaoran didn't want to say anything that would make Fai even more mad.

"Erm...I really couldn't say Mokona." He pet Mokona on the head, watching Fai. Before he could do anyhing, Fai had thrown the door open and stormed into the room. Syaoran ran in behind him shouting,

"Fai-san! No wait!" Fai stopped in front of Kurogane and Tomoyo. Who were both looking up at him, Kurogane was surpirsed and Tomoyo looked scared. (A/n: If I was being stared down by a pissed off vampire Fai, I would be scared too). Kurogane started to speak but was cut off by Fai,

"What the hell are you doing with her? I thought you loved me!" He yelled loudly, Kurogane shook his head,

"Fai, I do love you, but-"

"No buts! What the hell was happening here? Answer now or something or something will fear my vampiric wrath!" To prove his point his fingernails extended into claws.

"Please, wait Fai-san. It was not what you think. Kurogane had a hard day training and I was giving him a 'massage' something I learned from some of the woman in the castle." Princess Tomoyo explained to Fai. He looked at her and his claws became fingernails and his eye became the sapphire blue it orignally was,

"Oh, so you weren't doing what we thought? I'm glad." Fai said happily. He looked at Kurogane, who was not shocked anymore, but confused. Fai sat down as neatly as he could in Kuroganes lap.

"Don't worry Fai-san. I have may love Kurogane, but he belongs with you. Also, Onee-sama already has me a suitor. A lovely young lord from Niwa by the name of Eriol. And she would never let me marry you." Princess Tomoyo told Kurogane. Fai laughed,

"Well, then, I shall be leaving, are you coming too Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, turning Syaoran and Mokona. Mokona jumped to Tomoyo's shoulder and nodded in agreement,

"Let's go Syao, so Kuro-rin and Fai can have some private time!" Princess Tomoyo, Fai and Mokona laughed, Kurogane and Syaoran both blushed. Syaoran decided to hurry out of the room.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

What do you think? I tried a new apporach....

I hate coughing, I've been doing that alot


	5. In Fai Sensei's Bed Room

This chapter is different from the others. How? You'll find out!

Also, this Horitsuba world is seperate from the last two chapters, meaning Yui never caught Kurogane and Fai doing anything.

Warnings: Implied Yaoi, language. You know

I do **not **own Tsubasa

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Yui was worried about his brother to say the least. The blood on the sheets and towels in Fais room were one thing, but the noises he heard from the room were even worse. He would hear grunting and thumping noises. Sometimes, he would even hear Fai talking with, surprise surprise, Kurogane-sensei. It would be things such as, "Why did you that?" or "That hurt!"

Whenever I ask him or Kurogane-sensei about it, they both deny anything. Yui thought glumly. From what I have heard and seen, there are only two options. They are in a relationship or Kurogane-sensei is beating Fai.

"Ah," He said, making a sudden realization. Kurogane-sensei does have anger management problems. Big time. And Fai has come to work with band-aids and bruises before. I've also caught him limping around, he says it's because he fell down the stairs which, considerig that it IS Fai, could be true. Yui stood up and started to pace around his office. I'll wait until tonight, I'll say I'm going out, but come back early to catch him in the act. No one was going to get away with hurting my brother, no matter who it was.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"Fai! I'm going out now! Good bye!" I yelled as I walked out the door. Now,I just have to wait 10 minutes to come back. I went down the elavator and out door to make it look like I had actually left, because Fai might be looking out the window. Unlikely, but with Fai you just never know. I walked around the building once, then walked back inside.

After reaching the elevator, I decided to take the stairs instead, it would take me only a little bit longer than the elevator. Once I reached the top of the stairs, I started to make my way back to the front door of mine and Fais room, I opened and shut the door as quietly as I could and walked to Fais room. I walked quietly and as I crept nearer to Fais room I could see the door was closed. I could also hear the voices again,

"Please don't hurt me." It was Fais voice. I knew it! I thought as I stood outside the door, I wasn't sure when to enter though...

"Whatever." Was Kurogane-senseis emotionless response.

_SMACK_

I gasped. I knew I was right!

"Ow. Bastard." Fais voice was strange. Nothing like what I had ever heard before. I decided enough was enough and burst in the doorway. I didn't see Kurogane-sensei beating Fai. What I saw...was **not** what I was expecting, not at all. I guess that was good though.

Fai was wearing Kurogane-senseis clothes and was holding his sword. (Not THAT sword XD) Kurogane-sensei was wearing the same thing he always wore. A black tracksuit. From what it looked like, they seemed to be fighting? Or...something?

"Whats going on?" I asked looking at both of them. Fai was the first to recover and speak,

"Hi, Yui. uhm...Kuro-puu here is teaching me how to defend myself. From things and people." Kurogane-sensei nodded at Fai's words.

"Oh..." was the only thing I could think of. I made a big mistake, a **huge** mistake.

"Why? What...did you _think_ we were doing?" Kurogane-sensei asked, wary.

"Yui thought we were doing something naughty~!" Fai exclaimed, making his voice higher than it was.

"Moron! I would never do anything with **you**!**" **Kurogane-sensei yelled embarassed. I turned my head down and tried to think of a way to say what I thought they were doing,

"Erm...well, I kinda...uhm...thought that..._Kurogane-sensei was....beating you,_" I whispered the last part, not wanting to let them know what I had thought. But, I thought as I looked at them, that they did.

"You...thought I was _beating_ **this** idiot?" Kurogane-sensei asked incredously, pointing at Fai. I nodded. "Chea, if I beat him, he would enjoy it too much," He finished, crossing his arms.

"Ahaha! Yui, there's no need to worry about you catching us doing _naughty_ things! Kuro-tan is too worried about getting caught, so we do _things_ at his dorm room." Fai confessed to me, running over and putting his hand on my shoulder. I stare at him with my mouth agape. I look at Kurogane-sensei to see _his_ reaction to Fais confession. His reaction was HILARIOUS. It reminded me of Kimihiro Watanuki when he started spazzing out. His hands were flailing all over the place, his eyes were wide, his mouth was wide open and, of course, his face was very, very red.

"Uhm...are you..ok? Kurogane-sensei?" I asked, slightly worried for the gym teacher. Fai was laughing, holding onto my shoulder with two hands.

"Oh, Yui, he'll be fine!" Fai straightened up and walked to the door, "Well Yui, I must be leaving as I assume Kuro-sama will be recovering shortly." And with that Fai took off running out the door. I slowly turned to the still shocked gym teacher. As if on cue, he recovered and ran out the door holding his sword above head yelling,

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I just shook my head and sat down on the bed, sighing,

"Oh, the things I put up with..."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

it's not always going to be a sexual assumption, even though most of them **will **be.

You know, review and suggest...whatever you want (within reason)


	6. In a Hotel Room

The room service cart rolled along the floor easily as it was being pushed by a young bellhop. This young bell hop, named Tetsu, stopped outside of room 237 and was about to knock on the door when he heard voices inside.

"...Is that so Kuro-tan?" A slightly high female voice asked.

"Just...shut up and suck." A deep voice answered. Tetsu was struck dumb where he stood. Before he could process what they were even talking about, the voices came again.

"Ow! What the hell Fai? Don't bite so damn hard! Just suck!" The deep, most likely, male voice yelled out.

'_Could they really be doing what I __**think**__ they are doing?' _ Tetsu thought while panicking a bit.

"Mmph...hat...ever..ou...tay!" The muffled, apparently female voice replied. Tetsu shifted uncomfortably and adjusted his uniform; straightening his jacket and then the tray. He was just about to knock when they started talking **again.**

"Mmm...salty..." The female voice muttered loudly enough for Tetsu to hear.

"Salty?" The male voice asked; sounding very confused.

"Mhm...Your bodily fluids are salty" The female voice answered. Tetsu heard shuffling around the room. Then the female one gasped. "Oh, there's a stain on the bed spread...should I clean it?"

"Let the hotel worry about it stupid." The male voice growled. There was a brief before Tetsu heard an impatient sigh. "Now...where is my damn food? They said it would be here soon. I want my food since you just had your meal." The male voice sounded irritated; very irritated.

Tetsu realized he should knock on the door and deliver the food as soon as possible.

"Hello,room service. Your food is here," Tetsu called out; slightly scared. He heard shuffling from inside that room and footsteps walking towards the door.

"Yea...come in..." The male voice commanded him. Tetsu used his key and opened the door. He walked in slowly, wondering what he would see when he stepped inside. He gasped a little as he put his head up. What he saw shocked him. He saw a blonde-haired person, he couldn't tell if they were male or female, with yellow cat-like eyes and an eye-patch licking blood off her fingers; smiling happily. Then Tetsu's eyes traveled to the other person, who had black hair; definitely a male. But he was holding a towel that **used** to be white, but was now stained with blood. Not to mention that his wrist was dripping red as the wound looked fresh.

"Uhm..." Tetsu didn't know what to say. The blonde looked at him, then at the black haired-male and the blonde stood up and walked over to the black-haired male grabbing his wrist.

"Did I not lick it all?" The blonde said innocently while grabbing the towel away from the black-haired male and threw it in a random direction. He then stuck his mouth to the black-haired male's wrist and licked it.

Tetsu was beyond freaked.

'_What the eff is going on here? This...is...effed right up...I...' _Tetsu thought as he felt his face pale. He was about to faint as the blonde straightened up and looked at Tetsu with blood on his lips and chin.

"Oi idiot, don't do this **now**, you'll scare the hotel staff..." The black-haired male took a look at Tetsu. "Oh, I think you already did that..."

"Uhm....here's your food sir..." Tetsu took the lid off the tray, showed the food and left quickly before the man could tip him.

-Line-

"Holy....crap..." Tetsu breathed as he walked back to the staff room, where bellhops stayed until they were needed. He sat down on a chair and leaned back; sighing loudly,

"...What's wrong Tet? Bad tipper got you down?" Another bellhop, Mark asked; sitting down next to Tetsu, who just sighed and shook his head

"No, if only...." Tetsu shifted his eyes as he trailed off his sentence.

"You caught two people doing the nasty?" Mark asked; nudging Tetsu playfully.

Tetsu thought about how he would answer that. "Yeah……Something like that..." He sat up and looked at Mark. "It was the people in room 237, the black haired man and the blonde-haired woman...they were…..doing weird things."

Mark stared at Tetsu as he paled. "WHAT?"

Tetsu had to cover his ears to block any hearing damage. "Hey! What's with the yelling Mark?"

Mark stuttered as he waved his arms around. "T-that's NOT a man and a woman! That's two guys! I took their bags up earlier!" Mark yelled looking at Tetsu.

Who just fainted on the spot.


End file.
